100 Theme Challenge!
by The Keeper of Fire
Summary: Take a peak into the lives of your everyday Pokemon. 100 themes, 100 chapters, 100% randomness.
1. Introduction

100 Theme Pokemon Challenge

Chapter 1- Introduction

**Author's Note- Hello everybody! So it's spring break for me, which means I am going to try to update my stuff as much as possible. I started this thing for fun. Now instead of using different Pokemon, I'm using **_**my**_** Pokemon team, so don't be surprised if you see some of the same ones be repeated. I really do hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Pokemon. I only own my OC's. I wish I owned Pokemon though…**

**XXXX**

Whoo boy. An introduction, ey? Well, I'm a Bayleef. My trainer gave me the name Gale, so you can call me that instead. Giving us names is really sweet in my opinion. Without em, how can ya tell us apart?

So yeah. I'm a Bayleef in case you didn't catch that in the last paragraph. I'm a grass type Pokemon. If you don't know what I look like, look up "Bayleef" on google images or whatever. The only thing is that I have a hole in my head-leaf-thing…er, not really going into how I got that. It's a _very_ long story. I've been traveling with my trainer (her name is Shannon by the way) since the beginning as a Chikorita. But that was way back in Kanto (yes, Kanto. I'm fully aware Chikoritas don't originate from there). I'm a Bayleef now. A big guy.

ve been traveling with my trainer (her name is Shannon by the way) since the beginning as a Chikorita. But that was way back in Kanto (yes, Kanto. I'm fully aware Chikoritas don't originate from there). I'm a Bayleef now. A big guy.

You could say I tend to get a bit rough in battles. Once it got so bad that I almost ripped off a Gengar's ear! Like, literally! With my teeth, too! I'm not exaggerating! Shannon had to pry me from the dude and run away because his trainer tried to sue her…..I oddly still laugh at that memory. But I'm not Shannon's only Pokemon. That would be lonely. The first Pokemon she caught with me as her starter was a Jigglypuff. Her name's Willabelle. There's also Ryder the Dragonite (a complete airhead), Sam the Dewott (I think he's a little….flamboyant, but that's cool), Krystal the Espeon (she's considered special because she's shiny. I think purple is a lot prettier than neon green though), and Angelus the Magby (a newborn somehow made it onto the team). They're quite the team, but I don't know what I'd do without them.

Now let's talk about evolving. I am certainly ready to evolve into a Meganium, and I'm sure Shannon would love it if her starter finally evolved, but…. Okay, please don't tell anyone! The only reason I don't want to evolve is because Meganiums look too feminine! I mean c'mon! They have a giant pink flower around their necks! I don't want to look like that! It's already bad enough that I know the move Attract. B-Besides, Shannon sure seems just fine waiting. Answer? Heck no I'm not evolving.

**XXXX**

I really like battling. It's super fun and gets your heart pumping. The hardest opponent I've ever faced was probably Shannon's creepy friend Angelina's Umbreon, Dusk. I know, an Umbreon! Shouldn't be too hard, especially since she's the newest addition to her team. Oh, how wrong I was! My whole team was knocked out and the one who finally defeated her was Krystal. Oh well, I've improved anyways. Shannon hardly ever gets mad at us when we lose a battle. Most trainers blame their Pokemon for their losses, saying that their weak and- Ahem, such (Shannon doesn't want us cursing on here). I try to say no Pokemon is weak and losing is okay, but it just ends up coming out like "bay bay bay lee leef bayleef!" Screw you language barriers.

Yep. Perks of being a Pokemon.

My Pokeball is pretty comfy if you ask me. But it depends on the Pokemon you ask. While I don't mind going into mine, some Pokemon like my best friend Wrath the Gastly hate it. I generally tend to stay out of mine though to see the sights on our adventures. Shannon enjoys our company when she travels, so its alright.

**XXXX**

To be completely honest, I don't really know what else I have to say about myself. So here's a brief summary about me in case you were too lazy to read all that mumbo jumbo. I'm a Bayleef (as I said for the 3rd time), and my name's Gale. I'm a male (obviously). In human years I guess you could say I'm around 17. I like to battle and stay in my Pokeball. Oh, and I'm sure as Giratina that I'm **NOT EVOLVING!**

Thanks for reading my introduction! I do hope I get to meet you and your Pokemon one day (or if you're a Pokemon, you and your trainer)! Hey! I have an idea! Tell me your name and your Pokemon partner and/or your whole team in the reviews! Shannon's telling me to go eat breakfast, so bye!


	2. Love

100 Theme Challenge

Chapter 2- Love

**Author's note- Wow. Another update? I just couldn't help it, I love this story . Anyways, the Pokemon are really into doing this, so that's good. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. *whispers* I wish…**

**XXXX**

Hi. My name is Willabelle. I'm a Jigglypuff. What else to say? Oh, right. I'm deeply in love. It sucks that it's not meant to be.

Wha-no! I'm not saying I don't love him! Trust me, I do, I really do! He loves me too, I-I think. Oh, sweet Arceus, what am I saying? Of course he loves me too!

Maaaaaybe we should start all over. Ahem.

My name's Willabelle. Willabelle the Jigglypuff. And I'm in love with a member of Team Rocket. No, not the humans, that'd be very creepy (of course, no offense to our next to neighbor who's married to her Mightyena. I, er, completely support your relationship). No, not that weird Meowth that speaks human. H-He's….a Weezing. No name, just Weezing. I don't really mind though. Most Pokemon don't have names like I do. Maybe I should tell you about our little fairy tale of sorts. Ha, you get it? Fairy tale? I'm a…a fairy type, and….no? Okay, nevermind. You can continue reading.

**XXXX**

I was on vacation with my trainer, Shannon, and the rest of my team (Gale told me that he wrote our team in the first chapter. I would suggest going and checking it out in case you forgot). We were at this small little beach, no one else there except us. It was very relaxing. I was sunbathing next to Shannon, who was reading a book. Krystal was helping the newborn Angelus build a sandcastle (and attempting to make him stop eating the sand. _Attemping_). As for the other three…..

"**WB!**"

I opened one eye only to be hit square in the face with a frisbee! And oh sweet Arceus did it **hurt**! I flew into the sand and landed hard on my back. I heard the flapping of wings and footsteps as I pried the frisbee from my face. The red mark on my face just disappeared due to my, um, puffiness. I sat up and glared at the three boys. Sam got there first, Ryder and Gale right at his heels. "Arceus! Sorry about that Willabelle! We didn't mean to hit you in the face. Someone," Cue the glare at Ryder, "wanted to see if you could catch it."

I rolled my eyes. Ryder put on his usual smirk. He's older than me, but he acts oh-so idiotic. "Well…" He started with a chuckle, "She did catch it-"

"Yeah, with my face, dumba-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No cursing, remember?"

"I hate you." Boys. Hmmph. And right when I thought things couldn't get any worse….

"What are _you _doing here?!" Followed by laughter. Of Shannon. And some guy. Oh dear Arceus **NO**! We all turn around groaning, or in Angelus' case crying, to see Shannon being spun around by her Team Rocket boyfriend. At the time, we all weren't very fond of him, considering the fact that he tried to Poke-nap Gale when he was a Chikorita, oh, and that he's _a member of Team Rocket_. But that was a while ago. We like him now.

And guess what else? His Koffing was out of his Pokeball, floating stupidly as always. Gosh, that guy annoyed me. He made my heart pound like crazy in what I believed was anger. I mean, I-I never really talked to him before. Actually, no one on my team has. We've always just judged him because of how most Koffings act. I felt guilty inside. Maybe, just-just maybe, he wasn't _that_ bad. Maybe I should go talk to him. Yeah. I started slowly walking over to his spot next to where Shannon and her boyfriend were talking. I could feel the rest of my team's eyes bearing into my body, shaking their heads no, but I didn't care. I'm a nice Pokemon, I cant help it. Kill me!

As soon as I got to him, I noticed his eyes were looking straight down at the specs of sand. I thought I saw a tint of sadness in them. He didn't notice me yet…. Well, now or never, I guess. "Um, h-hello." Don't sound so darn scared, Willabelle! He's just a Pokemon!

His eyes snapped up in surprise. _Surprise that someone is willingly speaking to him_, I thought. "Oh! Uh, hi…" He said. His voice was a bit gruff, but I kind of liked the way it sounded. He had an awkward look on his face. Well, at least he wasn't hitting on me like every other Koffing I've met. In fact, he seemed a bit….nervous?

"Um, my name is Willabelle. I don't recall speaking to you before." He relaxed a tiny bit.

"I'm Koffing. Master no give me name." He said carefully, as if trying not to scare me off. My face visibly fell. He…had speech problems? I had to ignore it. He's a normal Pokemon like you!

"Oh, that's alright! So…" My eyes darted around a bit. Oooh, say something! This is getting nowhere!

"Your friends no seem to like me much." He stated sadly. Apparently he noticed everyone else glaring at him…. I nervously shook my head.

"Oh! Nonononononono! It's just that you're on Team Rocket, so they're a little skeptical that your trainer will Poke-nap one of us." I explained frantically. Koffing's face seemed to get a little angry looking.

"Master may be bad, but I no bad. I only do what Master say…." I nodded and smiled sympathetically. He was a nice Koffing, a sensitive one too. Not to mention that for a Koffing, he had something rather….attractive about him. Maybe it was his kindness. I may have known him for a long time and finally told him my name, but it was like….what's the term? Oh….

_Love at first sight._

**XXXX**

After that Koffing and I started talking more. We became quick friends despite my team's pleadings not to converse with him. I ignored them. They had no right to chose who I became friends with! My heart tingled whenever I was near him. It was at that time I realized my heart pounded not of hate, but of attraction. I had to keep my feelings inside. Conceal, don't feel, girl! (Frozen was a great movie…).

Until that one _amazing_ day.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Koffing told me to meet up with him outside our small house. He approached me with a nervous look on his face. I thought he was going to tell me something bad, like he appreciated the chat but he didn't really like me. But how wrong I was!

"Willabelle, do you want to go on a date with me?" You should've seen my face!

HECK YES!

But I couldn't scream that. I would've gotten out of character. So I simply nodded and said, "I'd love to."

The smile on his face was unforgettable.

To say the date went well would be an understatement. It was like a dream come true for me! We spent the night late on the beach, just the two of us…. I don't really know what came over me, but I'm glad it did. After a mere couple of seconds of silence, I found myself leaning over to where he was resting in the sand. I guess he started to do the same, because I felt our lips touch. It was pure bliss. I swore I could hear sparks flying all around us, the beach, the _world_. You would expect his lips to be rock solid, but they were quite soft…..

We pulled away, and I swore I passed out as soon as I got back to my room.

**XXXX**

Things went very well after that. Sure, my team didn't exactly approve of our relationship, but whatever. I'm happy with Koffing. Our trainers noticed, and I think us dating brought their relationship closer. But here's the thing….the vacation was over. We went back home and I missed him very much. Yes, we could see each other whenever we wanted, but the last thing I needed was for Shannon to have a panic attack because I keep disappearing every day.

The next time I saw him though shocked me. I guess in the time we were separated he decided into a _Weezing._ A Pokemon with _two heads_. "I oly use one head," He told me when he saw my awkward expression. "Other is only for intimidation." Okay then. That problem was solved.

That evolution must have been the key to our love, because that night was the first time Koffing- no, Weezing and I mated.

**XXXX **

Now, Weezing and I are happily married with hopes for a child one day. Koffing or Igglybuff, it doesn't matter. As long as my precious Weezing is there next to me, I could go through anything.


End file.
